Why You Want Their Family
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: An day in a life of a Crawford and a Brewer with their family on a Friday. Will everything go causally or will a twist of fate come and change this boring Friday to an interesting one? Will there be a lot of sexually tension? Hell Yes. In the end will you want their family? Uh, YES! Will Kim and Jack get together? Maybe.. ;) Will you read it? I'M DEMANDING YOU TO *WARNING:CURSING*


**Hey guys I'm back! *cricket cricket* Yeah.. whoo. Woah okay, tough crowd. Did you guys forget about me? Probably. Sorry for being away for so long :( This is extra long just for you guys ;) **

**So the story about this story was I started this and then left it, like a long time ago. (December) So I got a request to do a jealous one, and I started that one, and then I found this one and I really like how I started it so I just continued it. :D There is another story coming soon :)**

**Disclaimer- I Don't Own Kickin' It, or anything named brand. **

**Enjoy :P**

_**Review, Favorite, and Follow**_

* * *

It was Friday night and every Friday it so happens that the Brewers go to the Crawfords to have their Friday night dinners. Todd, Jack's dad and Mark, Kim's dad were in the living room sipping on bottles of beer while Jane and Jennifer were in the kitchen making dinner. Dinner every Friday was a feast for them, it was like a mini Thanksgiving in Kim's house with the Brewers. Jack was chatting with the dads and Kim was up in her room doing who knows what. Oh yeah, did I mention that Kim has 3 older brothers and Jack has an older brother? Well I'll introduce y'all.

Kyle and Kendall Crawford the oldest and also twins, Kyle being the eldest. 9th degree black belts, football and basketball legends also very popular at school. They are 17 and are best friends with Jack's older brother. Blond buzz cut hair, with dazzling white pearl teeth and smile, also have the most beautiful eyes in the world. School's twin hotties. ;) Also you do not want to get on the bad side of these two because they will not hesitate to punch you or send you to the hospital. They are also _SUPER DUPER_ overprotective of Kim and will do anything in God's name to protect her no matter what. If you break her heart... well we will see you at your funeral.

Chase Crawford, badass of Seaford along with Jack sometimes. But once you get to know him he is the sweetest person on Earth and if you're on his good side. He pretty much looks like his twin brothers but he has crystal clear blue eyes. He skateboards and plays hockey and soccer. He is a star at every activity he does and also a 8th degree black belt. He too is _SUPER_ overprotective of Kim because she is his little princess and no will dare lay a hand on her if he's around. He's also just turned 17. **(A/N Kyle and Kendall were born in early January. Jennifer then got pregnant with Chase later in the same month so that's why they are the same age now because his birthday would be in October and Kyle and Kendall's would be in January. Jack and Kim are 16 in this story)**

Ian Brewer, Jack's older brother and also 17. He had brown buzz cut hair and he always wears a smirk on his face. He is even more cocky than Jack and plays basketball and football alongside Kendall and Kyle. He is known as the 'player' of Seaford which he kinda is but he not much of a 'player', leaving school's heartthrob to Jack. He just likes to flirt a lot... with pretty girls... then make out them... He has the smile that could make you melt and a smile that could light up the whole room. He is a 9th degree black belt and he treats Kim like his little sister.

Anyways those four were in the basement working out or fooling around. It was around 4:00 o'clock and dinner started at 7 so there was time to spare for both families to hang out. Since Jack was tired of watching TV he went downstairs to hang with Kendall, Kyle, Chase, and Ian. He started to go down the flight of stairs and greeted them.

"Hey guys I thought we could hang. What are you guys doi- nevermind I'll just find Kim" Jack stated

When he was right in the middle of the flight of steps he saw the four huddled up looking at a magazine and he didn't need anymore information to know what kind of magazine they were "reading" So he retraced his steps and left to go upstairs to find Kim.

"WAIT" shouted four male voices.

"Yes" Jack said as he halted with his hand on the doorknob.

"This moment is to be forgotten. Got that?" sneered Kyle.

"What moment" Jack smirked, even though they couldn't see his smirk, they knew he had that oh so famous smirk planted on his face.

The brunt left with a chuckle shaking his head. He opened the door and made his way through the Crawford residence, to a specific location he knew too well. He opened the white door that was decorated with pictures and photos. He lingered for a moment looking at one specific photo. It was a picture of the two together at the beach. He was wearing his black swimming trunks with flames at the bottom, and she happened to be wearing a matching bikini that matched his swimming trunks. He was laying face down on the ground with his hands propping up his face while she crawled on top of him plating herself onto his back. They were both smiling in the photo, and if anyone was to see this photo they would think they were a couple. Jack smiled once more at the memory before pushing his way through the door and into the blond's room.

"Oh hey Jack" Kim greeted as she pulled her earphones out of her ears. She sat on her king sized bed with her laptop on her lap. She smiled as she watch him enter her room.

"Mi'lady" Jack bowed before advancing to Kim pulling her laptop away from her and setting it down on her desk. He smirked at her when he found an adorable pout on her face.

"I was using that Jackson." Kim said, still with the pout on her lips.

"Oh well" Jack said as he laid down on her bed and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him.

Kim smirked at their new position that they were in. She was going to have so much fun teasing him.

"I'm bored" Kim stated wriggling bottom, not missing the way his grip on her waist tightened and his brown orbs darken.

"Kim..." Jack warned huskily.

"So.." She leaned in and nibbled his ear lobe, causing him to groan, she whispered "Why don't entertain me."

She silently giggled as she watch his eyes close and open once again but his eyes weren't the warm coffee browns she enjoyed, they were dark, black, and lust filled. She couldn't help but smirk.

"Okay. But first, I think that one of us has too much clothes on." Jack whispered huskily into her ear. In one motion, he flipped them over and had one hand ready to remove the crop to she was wearing, throwing somewhere in the room. Not caring where it landed at the moment.

"Jack!" Kim gasped she felt the cool air of her room hit her body. She was only wearing her jean short shorts and a white thin cami.

"Much better" Jack leaned down to kiss her shoulder, making chills go down her spine.

"Jack.." Kim breathed out as their faces inched closer and closer.

Both teens' hearts pumping faster and faster as they got closer and closer. Feeling each other's hot breath.

"What's u-_ JACKSON BREWER GET YOUR ASS OFF MY SISTER_!" Kendall yelled as he opened the door revealing the two teens.

Jack had already pushed himself away from Kim as quickly as possible, while Kim closed her eyes cursing quietly to herself. Raising her hands up to cover her face in annoyance.

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE WE LET THEM ALONE IN A ROOM TOGETHER_!" Chase shouted

"You're such an embarrassment Jack! Why would you do that to her! Get off her, you ass!" Ian exclaimed.

"Whoo go get some Jack.. erm I mean KIM! Why did you let him touch you like that?!" Kendall had somewhat shouted.

The angered brothers advanced their way to Kim's bed ready to kill poor Jack who was hiding behind Kim.

"Whoa whoa whoa! First off, _RUDE_! There's something called knocking. Second, ease up, no harm done. And third you lay a hand on him, you best be ready to feel the wrath of the Kimster." Kim said counting off with her fingers, standing up putting a hand on her hip glaring at the four boys. The all gulped at the sound of 'Wrath of the Kimster' You did not want to get that. It was like your personal hell times 10!

"Out!" Kim said pointing her finger to the door.

"Oh hell no! If we're out then everybody in this room with a dick and balls needs to get their ass out of here too." Chase stated.

Kim groaned in frustration. "_OH. MY. GOD" _

"I think I'll just leave..." Jack had trailed off as he made his way to the door.

"No Brewer stays" Kim commanded

"Did you not hear your sister? Crawfords out, Brewers only!" Ian said pointing to the three Crawford brothers.

Chase, Kendall, and Kyle rolled their eyes.

"No! That's not what I meant! _Grrr_ you guys are frustrating!" Kim yelled out in frustration falling onto her bed again. Sometimes it was a plus having older brothers, and sometimes it's a pain in the ass.

"How about we all just stay!" Jack said climbing onto the bed with Kim, running his hand through her hair in a calming way.

"Whatever. I don't care." Kim sighed.

All 6 of them gathered in a circle on the floor of her bedroom. Kyle making sure that Jack was as far away from Kim as possible, giving him glares.

Sensing the tension, Kim spoke up. "Why don't we play truth or dare? That sounds fun! Who wants to play? Everyone? Good."

"I'll start... Ian. Truth or dare?" Kendall asked.

"Dare." Ian replied

"I dare you to call the 5 top girls on your contacts and say 'I love you' them" Kendall replied

"It's not nice to play around with girls feelings like that!" Kim gasped

"Whatever, I got this." Ian said waving his hands like it wasn't a big deal. He whipped out his phone and scrolled through his contacts calling 4 girls then hanging up on them. He put on speaker of course, letting them know he did it. He smirked at the last girl he picked.

"Someone likes the next girl they picked!" Jack teased.

"I'm sure we all do, for the last one." Ian said with a smirked planted on his face.

"I bet it's like someone you hooked up with" Kim said with a sigh.

"For your information, I'm still a virgin. And second we all love her and I know it!" Ian stated with a huff.

"Ohh who is it?" Kyle said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm calling.. shhh" Ian shushed with a finger on his lip. He let his phone ring.

_*Mama told me not to waste my life. She said spread your wings my little butterfly. __Don't let what they say keep you up at night. __And if they give you shhhh... Then they can walk on by* _**(Wings By Little Mix)**

"What... No you didn't?!" Kim said with a smile on her face as she grabbed her phone off her desk.

"Oh yes I did" Ian said with a cheeky grin.

"Hello?" Kim said through the line.

"I lov-" Ian started

"Shhhh! It's Brett!" Kim shushed as she walked out the room with her phone next to her ear. **(A/N Her relationship in this story with Brett is like the one in **_**One Of The Guys by Forgotten Memories **_** I love that story and you should go check it out!) **

Jack rolled his eyes, Brett was probably asking advice about girls. He couldn't help but chuckled, seeing that she rejected Ian's call for Brett's.

Ian's mouth hung open as he listened to her voice mail, while Kendall was on the floor clutching to his stomach in laughter. Chase had a smirk on his face and shook his head, trying to keep his laughter in, letting a few chuckles escape. And Kyle was with Kendall dying with laughter. Oh how much Kim had entertained them.

With a huff, Ian ended the call, muttering "rude" under his breath.

Kim came back with a dazzling smile on her face.

"We. Are going on a date!" Kim said nudging Jack as she sat in his laps.

Jack's eyes widened as he watched Kyle's eyes grow in fury. Kyle's eyes burned in fury as his clenched and unclenched his fist. His breaths grew rapidly.

Every's eyes went from Jack to Kyle. You see Kyle wasn't really a big fan of the idea of Jack and his little princess, Kim, dating and even within 5 feet of each other.

Jack shot up as fast as he could and ran out of the room shouting, "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

Kyle was already hot on his trail and they both jumped down the the stairs one chasing the other.

Kim ran out as fast as she could to help save Jack. Not only was he her crush but he was her best friend.

"Don't kill him Kyle! Mom! Dad! Do something!" Kim yelled as she skipped down the steps.

By the time she had gotten to the kitchen were both moms were they were going round in circles around the kitchen counter.

"Mom! Do something! Kyle can't kill Jack!" Kim whined

"Mommy help me!" Jack squeaked as he grabbed Jane and held her as a shield.

Both Jennifer and Jane laughed at the scene unfolding before them.

"Now Kyle dear.. what the fuck did Jack do?" Jane asked with arms folded across her chest.

"He's going on a date with Kim!" Kyle growled

"Hey! Hey! I'm not the one who asked her! Get your facts straight! I wasn't the one that came into the room and told her to go on a date with me. So back the fuck off" Jack said as he pushed past Jane and Kyle purposely hitting Kyle in the shoulder with his, with this new found confidence.

Kyle stood frozen with shock with his mouth hung open.

"Awe my Jackie is going on a date! My baby's growing up." Jane squealed like a little girl.

"Well this ended quicker than I thought. I'm just going to go. And Kyle don't mess with Jack, please." Kim said with a exasperated sigh. With that Kim left to go find Jack in her family training room.

"Hey there Mr. Confident." Kim said as she entered the room biting her lip as she saw Jack's bare back.

Jack grunted in response, not bothering to turn around. Kim sighed sadly, and went to the bathroom to change into her training clothes which consist of a training bra and booty shorts.

"Train with me." Kim requested and Jack nodded his head over at the boxing ring.

Kim's eyes lighted up. She always did want to learn how to incorporate her karate moves into her boxing ones, and Jack was the perfect person to learn from.

"Left hook, jab, jab right hook, jab, duck, jab, then give me a karate a three-two punch combo in the middle" Jack instructed. Kim nodded her head. After doing the combination. Jack shook his head.

"No. No. Extend your right hand over when you right hook so you can easily slip into a duck and get the upper hand on your opponent." Jack said showing her what to do.

"Wait. Like this?" Kim asked, showing jack her move.

"Let me help you." Jack said as he stepped behind. Using his hands to guide her arms to where they should be, his head above her shoulder, telling her what she should do sending shivers down her spine.

"Thanks for finding me. I should probably go say sorry to Kyle" Jack sighed running his hand through his slightly damp hair.

"No he deserved it. I really don't get why he hates you. You're so nice to me. You treat me so well." Kim said with a slight blush. Putting her hands over her face as she laid down in the boxing ring with Jack beside her.

"Anything for you princess" Jack smiled poking her in the cheek.

"So..." Kim state rolling over so she was lying on top of Jack, loving the skin on skin contact with him. **(Mind you, Jack was shirtless with basketball shorts and Kim is in a sports bra and booty shorts.) **

"Tell me about this date we apparently have." Jack said with a chuckle as he watch her cheek redden.

"About that.. sorry for roping you into it but, Brett wanted to ask Mika out since Jerry is happily dating Grace, and he wants to see if she would go with him on a date. Seeing that Mika liked Jerry, but is trying to forget about him, I decided that she needed a bit of Brett's puppy love. So I set them up, and she doesn't want to go alone so she asked me to double date with her so thing wouldn't get awkward. And I said okay wanting things to work out so I said yes and picked you to go with unless you have other plans..." Kim explained trailing off.

"Sure, I'll go Kim. Don't worry about it. And now that I think about it.." He said pulling her up so they were face to face. "Weren't we in the middle of something, before 4 dumbasses interrupted us?"

Kim breath hitched. She always yearned to have more of these sexual moments with the brunt black belt.

"Mmmhh is that so? I have a feeling that it was a good idea to lock the training room door." Kim whispered seductively in his ear kissing the sweet spot he had behind his ear. Let's just say they experimented one day and she just so happened to find it.

Jack smirked loving the way the blond was thinking. Their relationship was awkward. When they were with friends they would be teasing each other, acting like best friends. When they were with family, they were like dating couple, and when they were alone they were the hormonal teenagers that they wanted to be. They were also just them, being there for each other making sure each other was happy. It was the time they treasured the most.

Jack had flipped them over, so he was hovering over her on his forearms. He was leaning down towards her face. He yearned to have his lips on hers. He needed Kim, and he sure as hell knew she wanted him as well.

Kim anticipated his lips to meet hers. She lifted her head to meet him halfway, just so their foreheads were touching.

"C-can I just..." Kim started as she brought her hand up to caress his right cheek.

"KNOCK KNOCK! Can you like not lock the door? It's kinda fucking hard to open it!" asked a girl's voice.

Both the blond and the brunt closed their eyes and mumbled incoherent curses under their breath.

"Fuck everyone" Jack groaned as he stood up and helped Kim up.

"We locked the door? I didn't know that!" Kim said in her sweet innocent voice as she went to unlock and open the door for no other than Jennifer.

"There you are! We've been looking all fucking over for you two! I thought you guys left without telling us. You could have been in deep shit." Jennifer said the curse words flowing through her mouth, not that anyone cared. Cursing wasn't a big issue for the Crawfords or Brewers, it was like a second language for them besides sarcasm.

"Sorry just getting some practice in. We were _busy_." Jack replied, emphasizing the word busy.

"Practice later, dinner's going to be ready in a few and Jack, sorry about Kyle. He can be a little... overprotective around Kim." Jennifer said.

Jack smiled and nodded while Kim scoffed.

"Little overprotective my ass." Kim mumbled under her breath.

"Well I'll let you two get cleaned up.. together. And protection is in the bottom right cabinet." Jennifer said with a wink as she walked out the room with a smirk on her face.

"MOM!" Kim shrieked.

"I'll keep that in mind, Jennifer" Jack replied with a chuckle.

Kim flushed red, and stood there with her mouth open.

Jack smirked, "I really like your mom."

And with that he left to get changed leaving Kim there shocked and embarrassed.

* * *

After changing, the two headed to the kitchen, where the sweet aromas of food flooded the house.

"Something smells yummy!" Kim said clapping with joy.

Jack just laughed in response to the blond girl's childish acts, but he found them adorable nonetheless.

"Race ya!" Kim chirped up as she sprinted ahead.

"You're not going anywhere princess!" Jack yelled after her. It didn't take long for Jack to catch up with Kim, grabbing her by the waist and holding her back pressing her against his toned chest. He had managed to spin Kim around so he was giving her a piggyback ride.

They slowly made their way to the kitchen making small talk.

"..and then Haley tried to saunter her way up to you with her 4 inch heels and feel on her face right in front of you! Her mini skirt showed her thong and it wasn't pleasant! Brody told me that he wouldn't tap her!" Kim explained bursting out in a fit of giggles at the mishap of someone slutty girl trying to flirt with Jack.

"Is that what happened? I was at my locker when Haley just suddenly fell, I did my hardest not to laugh but I couldn't help it! I would have never went out with her if she fell or not. She's too slutty and I bet she has STD's from a guy she hooked up with." Jack replied laughing as well.

"Good! I would've hated you with you did go out with her."

"Well we can't have that, now can we princess?"

"Damn straight boy!"

They both laughed as they reached the kitchen where everyone was except Todd and boys were eating chips and mini pizza bites.

"Dude pass me some food!" Jack said as he let go of Kim and headed over to the food.

"It's almost time to eat, Jack, Kyle, Kendall, Ian, and Chase! You're going to spoil your appetite!" Kim scolded

"Psh we're fine sis. We'll still be hungry." Chase replied.

"Growing boys!" Kyle stated pointing at each one of them.

Kim rolled her eyes and watch the boys stuff food in their faces continuously. It wasn't a pleasant sight to see. Seeing 5 teenage boys eat, no wonder they had to go food shopping at least twice a week. And they bought a lot of food! Kim got off the stool she was sitting on and got a spoon her mom handed her. She made her way to the pantry getting the nutella out and scooping a big spoonful of nutella, before closing the lid and resuming her place on the stool.

"Guys, guys! Pizza bites and nutella!" Ian announce as he approached Kim, grabbed her spoon and placed it on top of the little pizza bite, handed Kim her spoon and ate it. They all watched for his response as Kim scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"It's amazing!" Ian cried. And the boys rushed over to Kim to get her spoon of nutella.

"Oh fuck no! Give me my nutella back! That's it!" Kim said as she stood ready to charge at Kendall who had the spoon.

"I got her! Get the nutella and run!" Jack shouted as he grabbed Kim by the waist and held her back, while the boys listened. Kendall ran out the kitchen with some spoons, while Ian and Chase grabbed the plates of food, and Kyle ran to the pantry getting the jar of nutella. After they were out of sight Jack put Kim down and ran out catching up with the four that ran. Kim pouted and crossed her arms, while Jane and Jennifer watched in amusement.

"They took my nutella can you believe it? I'm going to get them!" Kim stated as she stormed out the kitchen determined to catch her brothers, Ian and Jack.

"Boys" Jane and Jennifer muttered laughing.

"Stupid ass boys tryna steal _my _nutella?! Oh hell no! Shit's about to be fucked up!"Kim exclaimed as she walked down the hallway trying to find the boys.

"Shit!" whispered voice.

"Shut up or she'll cut off all of our dicks!" retorted another voice in a hus manner.

Kim smirked as she heard the boys hiding in one of the many guest rooms in her house.

"Mom! I'm gonna get a quick shower in the guest room!" She shouted so the boys could hear her. She silenced her giggle as she heard rustling noises from inside the room. She jiggled the door knob just to scare them a little before entering seeing that no one was in there she did a quick survey before realizing they were all stuffed in the closet.

She began to slowly peel her tank top off, hearing one of brothers, she didn't know which one, try to stop Ian or Jack from looking. It quickly finished pulling off her tank top leaving her in her purple sports bra. She grinned evilly before throwing the door opened to reveal 5 rather confused boys trying to wrestle in a tight closet space with food.

"You guys are _so dead_." Kim stated cracking her knuckles. Putting on her tank top again, she gave them the deadliest glare so mustered up, which made them squirm from their places in the closet.

Even though all the boys were a belt degree higher than her, when she was angry she could have the strength of all them combined and a little extra. And the only person that could stop her was...

"Dad! _KIM"S GONNA KILL US_!" Kyle yelled so that their dad could hear them from upstairs.

They stood in their places no one moving a muscle as they heard the door open and Mark and Todd stared at them with confused faces.

"Kimmy, what did they do?" Mark sighed looking at the boys.

Kim grunted in reply and kept her gaze towards the boys.

"Now the question is what did _you_ boys do to Kim?" Todd asked pointing his attention to the boys for cowered in the small closet.

All of them spluttered out replies pointing fingers at each other talking at once and Kim took it as a distraction and pounce on them without second thought. Girly screams were heard throughout the house, and they weren't Kim's.

"Kim you're hurting my beautiful face!" Ian whined as he got slapped then clawed in the face.

"How is this possible?" Kendall winced as he got flipped on the floor with Ian landing on top of him.

"Wait I have a girlfriend, and want children!" screamed Kyle as he saw her ready to kick him in the balls which she did. He let out a high pitched cry as he covered his crotch with his hands sinking to his knees. Everyone except for Kim winced. It hurt like fuck to get kicked in the balls.

"Kimmy-bear! I'm your favorite." Chase reasoned, but he got his arm twisted behind his back and flipped landing next to Kyle.

Kim grinned evilly at her next victim. Oh Jack. Poor, poor Jack. Kim started her sequence of boxing moves combined with karate ones that she had learned earlier from him. Jack blocked some of them, but one move had caught him off. She had combined her boxing, karate and cheerleading/gymnastic move together in one. With that move Jack was sent to the floor landing on top of Ian who had just got up.

"I'd like to call that my special move that I've been working on" Kim said as she walked out the room with a flick of her hair.

Todd and Mark shook and helped the boys up and take them down to the kitchen so they could get ice packs.

"Guys dinner is- _AHH_! What the hell happened?" Jane shouted as she inspected the boys' injured states.

"Can you- Woah. Kim did _damage_!" Jennifer said with wide eyes.

"Ice pack. Kicked were sun don't shine" Kyle breathed out as he took a seat on the stool near the island.

While Jane and Jennifer helped the boys, Mark and Todd returned to the living room where they were watching TV.

Jack walked into the dining room hoping to find Kim, being the one who didn't get hurt the most. Bingo, Kim was setting up the tables with a smile on her face. He snuck behind her, wrapping his arms around her face and holding down her arms just in case she tried to hit him.

He whispered in her ear, "Hold still and no one gets hurt!"

"Oh please don't hurt me!" Kim responded playing along with him, the hairs on her neck standing up as he felt his breath on her shoulder.

"Will you do anything I tell you?" Jack questioned

"Anything you want. Just don't hurt me." Kim said keeping up with her innocent act.

Everyone stood in the doorway of the dining room watching the two fool around, the two oblivious of the audience they have. Kyle was about to storm into there and break up their little tease, but Jennifer held him back giving him the look. Kyle rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and continued to observe the two love struck teens.

"Anything huh? What is I wanted a back massage?" Jack questioned swaying them back and forth.

"I would have to agree, wouldn't I?" Kim replied a smile playing on her mouth. She was enjoying this.

"Ah, yes. But, what if I asked for multiple things? Like a back massage and a sandwich?"

"I would have have to say, Turkey or Ham sandwich?"

A smirk arouse on his face. "And what would you do if I dropped all those things and just wanted one simply thing from you? More of an action."

"What would that be?"

"A kiss"

There was a pregnant pause. And Kyle's face was flush red, and he was ready to pounce on Jack.

Kim gasped. He was so straightforward! _"Calm down Kim! Keep the butterflies in your stomach calm."_ Kim thought to herself.

"What about it?" Jack questioned tighten his grip on her, like if he let go, she would vanish into midair. He needed her to say something. Telling him that this wasn't just a one-sided love story. He needed this moment to be theirs and no one else's. There had been too much sexually moments in this day for him not to do something. He didn't care if they got caught, he already waited too long to make a move.

"I-I would give you a kiss" Kim said as she turned around to face him. Her bright brown orbs molding in his captivating coffee orbs. They leaned in, foreheads touching. Praying to god _no one_ was going to interrupt them, for the third time.

"You don't have to" he replied as he tried to lessen the gap between them, even though he wanted it, he would not force her to. It wasn't in his nature to do that.

"But.. I want to.." Kim trailed off putting her arms around his neck pulling him in, burying her hands in his brown luscious hair.

Jane and Jennifer were holding their breath to see what would happen, excited to see when they would finally kiss. Mark and Todd smiled at their children, proud at them. And Ian, Kendall, Kyle, and Chase realized that Jack just might be the one for Kim.

There was no body space between and their lips were a mere two inches away from each other.

"You don't know how long I waited for this. Sorry I took too long. Thanks for waiting." Jack had said.

Kim could feel his hot breath on hers. She smiled at the words he said to her. Pulling him in she felt his sweet warm lips on her own. Smiling into the kiss, Jack found his hands on Kim's hips pulling her closer to him, if possible. Needing oxygen, they pulled bit her lip as she stared up at the brunt who was a good head taller than her. He smiled down at her brushing his callous thumb around her right cheek.

Jane and Jennifer who could no longer hold their happiness, squealed out in glee. They were so happy. They could finally be family!

"Yes! Finally! Holy shit! I have to tell everyone!" Jennifer excitedly said to Jane.

"This is_ HUGE_! We have to plan the wedding soon!" Jane replied just as excited.

Kim and Jack whipped their heads toward the noise and blushed red as they finally realized they had an audience of eight. Todd shot them a thumbs up as he and Mark guided their wives away from the scene. Ian gave Jack a thumbs up and a smirk before following his parents. Chase follow Ian's lead gave Jack a pat on the back.

Kendall and Kyle stood in front of the two blushing teens, arms crossed with stone cold faces. Jack gulped, but still stood his ground. He didn't want to show Kyle and Kendall that he was afraid. He needed to prove to them that he was worth Kim's time. And they all knew _he _was a sure as hell worth Kim's time. Kim was first to break the silence.

"Don't hurt my boyfriend." Kim stated looking at Kyle and Kendall.

"Boyfriend?" Jack questioned, shooting Kim a crooked smile.

Kim blushed. "I-I mean if you want too. I just kinda blurted that out. Wow, I feel so dumb right now."

Jack grabbed Kim's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I think boyfriend sounds great."

Kyle broke out in a smile. "I trust you Jack. Sorry I've been a little harsh before, but I just really want to protect Kim. You don't know how hard it is to see your only little sister cry her eyes out because so dickhead broke her heart."

"I would never dream of it. Even if I do break her heart from a stupid mistake I did, I would do anything just to fix it. Even if it an eternity. I'll wait for her to forgive me. I'll do anything just to stay in this relationship with her." Jack stated, while Kim squeezed his hand.

Kendall and Kyle smiled towards the two teens.

"And it's hard to admit this now, but I love this boy right here. He's everything I asked for and more. He was always there and I ignored this feeling I had around him. Though it took almost 2 and a half years, I can finally say, I love Jack Brewer." Kim said smiling at her brothers and Jack.

"Take care of her Jack." Kendall said as he patted his back and walked out.

"I trust you Jack." Kyle smiled at them and followed Kendall out of the room.

"Wow, so it's official." Jack breathed out as he turned to hug Kim, snuggling into the crook of her neck.

"Mmmhmm." Kim hummed stroking his hair. They had pulled apart and Jack gave her a quick kiss. They headed to the kitchen hand and hand. When they got there Jane and Jennifer were there grinning ear to ear.

"Do you two have something to tell us?" Jane inquired

"Do you? Do you?" Jennifer said jumping around like a child.

"Yes, we are official! We're a couple." Kim squealed holding her and Jack's intertwined hands.

Jane and Jennifer looked at each other with excitement in their eyes.

"I always knew you would end up with each other." Jennifer said.

"And now it's actually happening! My baby is growing up." Jane said pinching Jack's cheeks.

"Mom." Jack whined rubbing his sore cheeks while Kim giggled.

"Well, dinner's ready. Get everyone down here for what seems like the 100th time." Jennifer laughed. Kim and Jack nodded and laughed with her.

* * *

As everything got down in the dining room, they dug into the amazing food Jane and Jennifer cooked. The sat together like any other Friday and talked, laughed, and just smiled throughout the whole dinner. There wasn't a moment where they weren't laughing or talking.

Jack and Kim were holding hands throughout the whole dinner, whispering to each other, or giving kisses. When dessert came, it was hectic.

"Dessert!" Mark sang.

"Can I have Kim for dessert?" Jack said out loud giving her a smirk.

"Jack!" Kim had shouted hitting him in the arm.

"Is that what you kids call sex now-a-days?" questioned Todd.

Jack, Kim, Kyle, Ian, Kendall, and Chase's mouth hung open. Kyle, Ian, Kendall, and Chase quickly shot a glance to Jack who squirmed under their glares. Jane and Jennifer laughed in amusement.

"No! Dad! Just no dad." Jack exclaimed burying his head in his hands shaking his head.

"I'm just going to go now..." Kim trailed off whispering an 'awkward' into Jack's ear.

"I'll go to." Jack quickly said following Kim.

* * *

They had arrive in her room, where all the sexually tension had started.

"Now that I'm your boyfriend.." Jack started as he walk aimlessly around her closet.

"Yeah.." Kim said

"Am I allowed in you forbidden, third and fourth drawers of your closet?" Jack questioned, opening the third drawer and pulling out a hot pink thong. He wolf-whistled, twirling the piece of undergarment around his index finger.

"_Jack_, put that down." Kim hissed at him, blushing scarlet.

Jack famous smirk was on his face as he put down the thong where it formerly was and jumped onto the bed where Kim. He crawled on top of her, supporting his weight on his forearms.

"Now... where were we?" Jack grinned as he lowered his head to meet hers.

"I don't know, you tell me big boy." Kim said seductively pulling the collar of his V-neck and having a well needed make-out session.

And in the end, this is _why you want their family_.

* * *

**The End! **

**It's another One-Shot**

**I love you guys!**

**Review?**

**Is it good? Bad? Octopus? **

**Sorry again for not posting in a long time.**

**Again _REVIEW_**

**_Peace out!_**


End file.
